


【堂良】血腥爱情故事

by Autumnnn



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnnn/pseuds/Autumnnn
Summary: 病态小周我喜欢变态！耶！





	【堂良】血腥爱情故事

越绚烂的阳光下阴影越浓烈。

今天舞台上的灯光打得有些刺眼了。

周九良借着笑眯了眼，扯开嘴笑骂。

“去你的吧!”

总算是避开了那些灼人的光线。

撩了下场门帘儿，周九良闷头往里走，前面的人突然就停住了。也不知是那人停的突然，还是周九良脑袋里还犯着混，就这么被人吓了一跳。

“九良，我看你今天在台上不太精神。”

孟鹤堂转过身，神色有些担忧。

“没什么事儿吧?有事儿和孟哥说，别什么事儿都憋着。”

周九良咧嘴乐了一乐。

“嗨，能有什么事.今天灯打得太晃。”

“是吗?我怎没觉着。”

孟鹤堂这才又往前走，嘴里却还没止着话茬。周九良知道他又要说那一筐话，快走两步上前扯人的臂弯。

“行啦...您摸摸我这耳朵起茧子没?”

孟鹤堂看他笑得牙不见眼的模样，垂眼笑着骂句净胡闹，就这么任人抱着自己的胳膊进了休息室。

“哎对九良，一会儿收拾完我先走了啊，栾哥要来找我一起吃个饭。”

孟鹤堂叠好刚褪下的大褂，半晌没听到回音儿，直起身来扭头又喊了一遍。

“啊?啊。成。”

周九良抬了抬头，眼却还没离手机屏幕，手指忙着敲打，一副你爱咋咋地没功夫理你的样子。孟鹤堂摇摇头，看着周九良上挑的眉毛尖儿，心说养大的孩子不由娘，这又忙活着和谁扯皮呢。明明从前还挺粘人，现在也不知道是叛逆期还是怎么..总觉得什么事儿都不和自己说了。孟鹤堂瘪瘪嘴，心里还有点空落落的，觉得还是要找个时间和小孩儿好好唠一唠，叹口气转过身继续收拾东西去了。

周九良的眼却又抬起来了。这不同于他往常的任何一个眼神。他死命盯着孟鹤堂的背影，仿佛要把他瞧出个洞。刚刚还忙活着的手指悬在手机锁屏上，密码已经只剩下两次机会。

“哎，现在孩子是不好带。”

栾云平端起酒杯喝了一口，看着面前的人干掉一杯然后不轻不重的砸到桌上，皱着薛定谔的眉毛，满面忧愁。

“你说说这怎么办？不是一天两天了，也不知道从什么时候开始的...我不知道他在想什么，总感觉他没什么精神，问了就正常一会儿，就是不和你说怎么了...”

说着又干了一口，颇有借酒消愁的意思，但其实他们一共就叫了四瓶酒，两位中年人都非常有意识的自律。

“我跟你说，你们家小孩确实不太对劲。”

栾云平放下酒杯，揣起手看着孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂楞了一下，他原以为人只是来听自己发牢骚的，没想到还会发表个人观点，栾云平显然也看出了他的意图。

“你以为我闲的没事干答应来听你发牢骚？我跟你说，周九良状态不对，明眼人都能看的出来。”

“他跟你都这样，你知不知道他现在根本就不理人？”

“这孩子话少，确实，但现在已经不是话少不少的问题了，他再这样不和人接触迟早要出问题。”

“他是你搭档，你有责任，也只有你能解决这个问题了知道吗？趁着现在还没影响到台上，赶紧给我扳过来。”

直到作别栾云平，孟鹤堂抱着外套站在冷风里，风吹着有些汗湿的后背，他一个激灵，才把后知后觉的把外套披上，打个车奔着周九良家去了。

周九良在剧场附近租了一个小单间，离孟鹤堂家说不上远。孟鹤堂拿出钥匙，这还是周九良给他的，说是万一哪天他在家里要死了他还能来救他一命。

净瞎说。孟鹤堂撇了下嘴角，把钥匙插进锁孔，弹簧咔哒一声跳开，推开门，就陷进一片黑暗里。屋里没开灯，这个点就睡觉对周九良来说还有些早。孟鹤堂摸索着去够灯的开关，周九良的声音突然响了起来，手指与开关的边缘失之交臂。

“谁？”

孟鹤堂借着客厅窗户透过来的月光才看清地上的一片狼藉与坐在沙发上的周九良。

“九良，我...”

“孟鹤堂。”

孟鹤堂甚少能听到周九良直呼自己的大名，原本打算说出口的话就卡在了嘴边。周九良坐在黑暗里看不清脸，只有声音越来越颤抖，他仿佛在压抑着什么，又好像是在把什么压抑回去。

“孟鹤堂...你为什么要来，，，孟鹤堂，，，”

“你为什么要来！”

周九良的声音终于变成歇斯底里。再也压抑不回去了，周九良猛地站起身，把在被黑暗填满的屋子里却仍然站在月光中的孟鹤堂拖下来，拖到黑暗中去。

阴影里长出的东西见不得光。

孟鹤堂的话一遍一遍的在他脑子里回放，周九良瞪着孟鹤堂的背影，整个人近乎静止，脑子里的声音却几乎在他的内里嘶吼。

去见栾云平?为什么?栾云平找孟鹤堂吃饭做什么?这么晚了，为什么非得去吃饭?只有栾云平一个人吗?孟鹤堂为什么答应了?他们去哪吃饭?这么晚了哪儿还开着?去家里吃饭?这么晚了去家里吃饭?要过夜吗?睡一起吗?

孟鹤堂在周九良的目光下直起腰来，歪头想了想没落下什么，把包背了起来。

为什么要去他家?平时明明都是被另一个小包，今天为什么要背这个包?包里都装了什么?他们.要干什么?什么时候的事?怎么会这样?不可以!不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不

“九良，我走了啊!”

脑内的声音戛然而止。

“啊，好。”

周九良垂下眼，今天也风平浪静。

阳光照不到黑夜。

周九良喜欢在夜里行走。他会专挑那种路灯昏暗的小路，即便会使他十分钟的路程变为半个钟头。

在黑暗里没人会看到他，也就没人会发现他的真实。他可以肆无忌惮的暴露本性。在黑暗里，他才是自由的。就像此时，周九良死命的抱住自己，低着头，鞋底蹭着地。此时，他可以放下所有所谓正常人的伪装，把情绪表露在脸上，不用考虑别人的目光，把不安，愤怒，甚至仇恨这些所有的负面情绪算不肆无忌惮的宣泄于黑暗中。

周九良不是一个正常人，这么说又有些不准确。但其实什么才是正常人呢，不过是和大多数人不一样，就被惶惶的划到不正常的类别中去。周九良倒接受这种说法。毕竟大多数人都不会怀着龌龊心思去爱上自己的搭档，自己的兄长。

孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂。

周九良恨不得把这三个字揉到骨血里。他爱惨了孟鹤堂。爱他的每一个眼神，每一个动作，甚至是嘴角的每一个弧度。他想要触碰他，狠狠的抱住他，深深的埋进他的胸口，霸占他的每一寸皮夫。

可入骨的自卑与懦弱却又狠狠的把欲望的獠牙勒回正常人的躯壳下，每分每秒都在叫嚣着冲破这可笑的禁锢。他与疯子之间只差了一个理智，这还是孟鹤堂教给他的一一所有的常识与品德都是他从孟鹤堂身上学来的。他所有的一切都不可能与这个男人无关。

周九良加快了脚步，近乎仓皇的躲回家里。黑暗已经无法遮掩他，他现在需要的是封闭。当他终于屈身于封闭的黑暗里，他终于可以完全丢弃那副正常人的躯壳。他想到孟鹤堂此时和别人待在一起，他就嫉妒的发疯，尽管屋里已经没有下脚的地方，但他还是要往地上摔东西，直到手臂发酸，才把自己也重重的摔进沙发里。总是会过去的，周九良想。无论是怎样的嫉妒与不甘，等到夜晚过去，他还是会像从前的无数不堪的夜晚一样，从新套上禁锢的躯壳，回到阳光下，做一个尽量符合大多数人眼中的正常人。可当周九良打算就这样自暴自弃直到夜晚结束的时候，孟鹤堂就那样站在了屋里唯一的一片月光中。

覆水难收。

周九良近乎是把孟鹤堂拖进了卧室里。他的床上有一副手铐，他曾经无数次的幻想把孟鹤堂锁在这里，让他日日夜夜只看他一个人。现在孟鹤堂真的被他锁在这里了。幻想与现实重合，周九良再也收不住了。曾经在黑暗中独自一人的那些龌龊心思全都翻了上来，包括那些最隐秘的春梦与无数次的幻想着面前人的脸的自渎。可是这又有些不同。梦中，孟鹤堂总是温柔又粗暴的占有他，现在的孟鹤堂却只能躺在那里，双手被铐在床头，嘴里喊着，不过是那些九良，九良的暧昧称呼罢了。至于其他的什么，周九良已经完全听不进去了，他近乎虔诚的吻上了那个日思夜想的唇。比幻想中更柔软的触感，忽略掉人的挣扎行为，周九良几乎是当场就硬了。他抱住孟鹤堂的头，用舌头使劲撬开孟鹤堂的牙关，毫无章法的在人的口腔里搅动，直到唇舌被人磕了好几道口子，周九良不知道从哪拽过一条黑布条，勒开孟鹤堂的牙关系在后脑。那本来是用来蒙眼睛的，可周九良才舍不得蒙住孟鹤堂那双漂亮眼睛，不管那双眼睛带着温柔还是惊恐，周九良都舍不得。

真没办法，那就我来主动吧。

“哈……哈……孟哥……”

周九良跨坐在孟鹤堂身上，穴口深深的吞下孟鹤堂的东西，随着腰的前后摇摆吞吞吐吐。孟鹤堂的上衣被人卷到胸上，被勒着牙关只能狠狠的咬住布条，唾液和汗液参杂着晕湿了床单。

“唔唔唔嗯……”

孟鹤堂被快感驱使着弓起身子，周九良又发疯似的狠狠的摆腰，湿热的甬道包裹着孟鹤堂，巨大的刺激让他险些交代出来。他的小腹上洒满的白浊，而他们的主人却仍然在孟鹤堂的身上寻求着快感。周九良像是发了疯，明明腰软得一塌糊涂却还是用手臂支撑着自己拼命吞吐着身下人的硕大。周九良丝毫不掩饰他的欲望，嘴里模模糊糊的一遍又一遍的叫着孟鹤堂的名字，剩下的话直白得污秽。

“孟哥……唔嗯……射我啊，快射进来……”

“我想要……孟哥的东西……射进来……唔嗯……”

周九良仿佛用尽了一切办法折磨孟鹤堂的理智，直到孟鹤堂实在支撑不住向上顶腰，周九良兴奋得又射了一次。

“哈啊，对……就是这样……哈啊……操我……”

孟鹤堂用力的顶了十几下，周九良也配合着上下摆腰，终于忍不住从喉咙中发出一声低吼，射在了周九良体内。

“孟哥……”

周九良终于软下身子，躺到孟鹤堂身边。孟鹤堂被迫经历了一场激烈的情事，此时已经精疲力尽，喘着粗气闭上眼睛，慢慢平复着自己的理智。一时间，房间里又只剩下了黑暗。

月光又朦朦胧胧的透了进来，周九良转过身，不顾自己刚刚经历高潮还有些颤抖的胳膊，紧紧的抱住孟鹤堂。

他没有去想之后怎么办。他现在只是顺从自己的想法，紧紧的抱住孟鹤堂，抱到下一个想法来临之前。他完全失去了考虑后果的意识，此刻的满足足以让他忘记一切，忘记明天，忘记以后。周九良知道，不出一天，大家就会发现孟鹤堂不见了，不出两天，人们就会顺势找到周九良家，把他的所作所为公之于众。可那又如何？过了今晚，他再也不可能披回正常人的躯壳走回阳光下了。对他来说，能拥有孟鹤堂那怕再多一秒都是对他的恩赐。周九良闭上眼睛，在孟鹤堂的气息中醉生梦死。在睡意吞噬掉他前，周九良模模糊糊的想着，也许明天就死掉才是他最好的结局。


End file.
